


3AM Wake up call

by Swimmming



Category: Scott Jund - Fandom, Snake - Fandom, late night crew - Fandom
Genre: Fire, Fluff, M/M, NO DEATH, Snakes stubborn, Worry, scotts a little shit, thry already know eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My inspiration <br/>"It's three in the morning! Why is it always three in the morning when you Call me!?"</p><p>"Don't wake me up unless there's a fire! And even then don't!"</p><p>"I don't see the problem.... what... oh OH your talking about the fires!"</p><p>Snake is trying to sleep next door and Scott manages to call him at three in the morning 7 times in a row because of minor problems he can't fix. On the 8th time he started a fire, even though it's small Scott is charged with the duty of grabbing snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Snake and Scott already know eachother and this is them living closer :3

When snake initially moved next door to Scott Jund he never imagined his friend would cause such chaos in such a short time. Scott however enjoyed the stoic silent man next door, he was fun to bother. 

Over the past months Scott has gotten into a habit of waking up at 2AM and trying to cook a meal of sorts and has managed to cause many issues that should never have happened in the first place. "SNAKE! I've got sixteen pancakes on the roof and they're not coming down!" "SNAKE! The cupboard door has disintegrated into dust!" "SNAKE! I need two cups of sugar for this cake I'm baking!" "SNAKE! I've got ketchup and cantaloupe in my eye I need help!" " SNAKE! My microwave just exploded!" "SNAKE! I've got dirt in my oven!" Over the the past two months Scott has managed to have everything go wrong when cooking at 3AM causing him to call snake for help. This was the last time, snake was having none of it. "SNAKE-" Scott started before snake cut in. "Scott. You have called me at 3AM consistently for the past two months. I don't know how this happens but why 3AM, WHY NOT 4 or 8AM WHY THREE SCOTT!" "Well I-" " No Colonel. I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me unless there's a fire! Even then I'd probably rather stay. The raccoon in your fridge is fine call pest control and they can handle him." With that snake hung up on a shocked Scott to return to bed to get some much needed rest. 

Exactly one week after Scott's last call snake was awoken by his phone. Looking at it and seeing Scott's name snake immediately silenced it and went back to sleep unaware of any potential problems.

Shortly after snake was being shaken awake by Scott in his pyjamas. Now this is startling since snakes door was locked and Scott didn't have a key. "What are you doing here Scott!?" Snake shouted obviously irritated at the rude wake up call. "Well mister if you'd of answered your phone you'd of known the building next door had been lit on fire and will probably be burning ours down too but let's just focus on getting you out of here big guy." Scott rambled pulling snake up and grabbing one of snakes jackets and tossing it at him. "What?" "FIRE BIG GUY. FIRE. BURNING. OUCHY. HOT STUFF. NO FUN. CAUSE PAIN. AND DISASTER." Scott shouted trying to get through the numb skull that was snake right now. 

Snake sat shocked but allowed Scott to pull him out of his house to the safe meeting spot as they watched the fire raging on in the building next to their own helpless. It was only after 10 minutes of processing the events that he realized Scott must have broken down his door to grab him as he knew snake could sleep through almost anything. The only thing he couldn't sleep through was his phone the ringtone was annoying and too high pitched. Finally realizing Scotts shoulder must hurt he immediately turned to him. " Take off your shirt." Snake commanded. "Wow snake didn't know you were into voyeurism! And anyways news not the time were watching our house burn." Scott winked. Snake stared at Scott deadpan finding no humour in his comment. "Alright why? Elaboration is useful. You don't just command people to take their shirts off." "Your shoulder, I would like to see your shoulder. Breaking down my door must've hurt it since your not that big." Scott mocked offence but rolled up his short sleeve shirt anyways letting snake look at his shoulder. "It's going to be badly bruised and sore but it doesn't seem to have anything broken, sprained, or dislocated." Snake mumbled gently rubbing Scott's shoulder. "That's alright" "No, it isn't this wouldn't have been a problem if I'd answered my phone or hadn't sleep so soundly. I put you at risk because I was tired of you 3AM phone calls." "Oh don't go getting all mushy on me snake! I'm fine our building isn't on fire it was only precautionary." "No it's my fault and I'm sorry." Snake said sincerely. "Like I said I'm alright. Now Don't kill me but i may or may not still need help when we return to our apartment because I totally have possessed avocados under a frying pan." Scott started up again. Although snake was still frustrated with Scott he was beginning to admire his lack of seriousness in any situation.

"Alright everyone everything will be alright!" A man yelled out from afar. "I don't see what that has to do with my avocados.... what... oh OH your talking about the fires!" "Come on Scott let's go deal with your avocados..." Snake shook his head and lead the man child to his apartment to rid him of his possessed avocados. 

After the avocados were dealt with and everything was done snake was about to go home until he realized the problem. "Oh, well." Snake mumbled. "Hm? What's up snake something wrong?" Scott asked. "Yeah, you see I'm missing the front door to my apartment..." Snake stated. "Right that's a problem. Well if your alright with it you can come live with me until the repairs are done?" Scott asked hoping snake would say yes. "I suppose I've no other choice let me grab my valuables and necessities and Call maintenance and I'll be back." Snake said as he walked off. 

Returning with his bag packed with his electronics and clothes snake entered Scott's apartment. "I'll take the couch then you'll need the bed to rest your arm." Snake stated pointing out he obvious option. Scott nodded agreeing as snake was already set in his mind and wouldn't be changing his mind any time soon. "Could you help me wrap this to reduce swelling first?" Scott asked hopefully. "Of course" snake walked with Scott to the bathroom and made Scott sit on the counter while he grabbed the bandage. "Your going to need to take your shirt off." Snake stated as he continued looking for something to help lessen the pain. "Yeah yeah you just want to see all this undressed" Scott laughed at his flirting. "Snake popped his head up momentarily to give Scott and unamused look before continuing his search. "Alright alright I get it." Grabbing what he was looking for snake passed Scott two pills and a glass of water. "For the pain" he said and started wrapping his arm up. When everything was said and done snake had to lean chest to shirtless chest with Scott to tie up the end of his bandage meaning Scott was breathing right in his ear. Giggling Scott whispered. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you set this all up just to sleep with me." Sensing snakes discomfort Scott poked snake and laughed. "Take a joke snake. Live a little." "Whatever." Snake grumbled returning the supplies to where they were previously and returned to the couch. "If you need anything just ask." Scott yawned as he walked to his bedroom for a long overdue rest. Snake followed suit getting comfortable on the couch.

Snake was woken up by Scott shouting "Snake! No! Snake! Please snake!" He wasn't sure what the problem was but he sounded worried, scared even. Walking carefully down the hall and carefully opening Scott's door he found Scott tossing ad. Turning. In his sleep fitfully. Clearly he was having a nightmare and it wasn't pretty. Deciding the best option was to wake him snake walked up to Scott's bedside slowly. Gently shaking Scott he woke him. "Ah! Oh, sorry!" Scott immediately apologized. "What's wrong you were screaming?" Snake asked. " nothing just a silly nightmare." Scott shrugged it off even though he was still visibly shaken by it. "Scott you know you can tell me." Snake said worriedly. Whatever he dreamt of was enough to worry snake. Scott just shook his head. "It's nothing just go back to bed." "I'm not leaving here till you tell me" snake insisted. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Scott gave in. "Fine! You win, I had a nightmare about earlier and in it I couldn't get to you in time despite my efforts and the building caught fire and-" Scott was sniffling to hold back some tears, the story was too vivid and realistic for him. Snake realized his distress and hugged Scott to comfort the man clearly going into shock. "Hey, hey, it's alright everything's fine now. Everyone's alive. I'm here. You saved me and nothing bad happened." "Could- could you- would you-" Scott was still sniffling and trying to talk into snakes shoulder. Snake pulled Scott back and allowed him to finish. Scott was twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Would you sleep with me tonight? I know it's silly and if you don't want to it's okay it's just-" "Yes." "I- wait what?" " yes Scott I'll sleep with you it's alright to be scared. Everyone gets scared at one point or another." Snake walked down the hall to grab his blanket and brought it up to toss onto Scott and himself. "Comfortable?" Snake asked before settling in." Yeah but- can you- can you hold me?" Scott asked uncomfortable asking his friend and long time crush to hold him while he slept because he was scared. "Of course Scott." And that's what snake did. Snake let Scott snuggle up to his side holding him so runs the waist while snake used his arm to hold Scott close to himself. "Snake?" "Mmhhmm?" "I like you." Scott said quickly. "I like you took Scott now sleep your shocked still, over tired, and loopy because of the pain medication I gave you. "Alright night night snakeypoo" Scott mumbled before falling asleep snake following .

When Scott awoke he forgot where he was and that snake was asleep next to him. So waking up with a large burly man holding you next to him surprised Scott to say the least. Realizing the events if the previous night Scott sighed now feeling the pain in His arm. "Snnnnaaaaakkkkkeeee" Scott whispered into his ear while trying to shake snake as well as he could while being held with only one arm working. Nothing. "Snnnaaaakkkeeee" Scott said much louder this time trying more violently to wake snake. Nothing. He must've been exhausted from the previous night. Deciding he'd rather not be killed Scott decide on his last resort to wake snake. Leaning over the scruffy man Scott placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Suddenly snake was stirring and waking up. "Mmph, mmmwhat." Snake said still kissing Scott. "Sorry big guy no other way to wake you." Snake was still sitting there mouth open face flushed unsure of what to do or say. "You know I wasn't lying last night when I said I liked you. Why do you think I always called you at 3AM to help me?" Scott said while blushing. "I also never said thank you for helping me wrap my arm up Or apologized for breaking your door down." Scott said flirtatiously. Leaning forward Scott caught snake into another kiss this time more passionately and snake was awake to return it shocking Scott. "It was my pleasure Campbell." Snake smirked. 

In the end having his microwave blow up and having to call snake wasn't as bad an idea as it had a seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was weird I wrote it then changed the ending halfway through. I was also way too tired and didn't edit so apologies!


End file.
